Bathroom Secrets
by Kurumii
Summary: Nagisa accidentally stumbles upon a very beautiful and yet, very naked redhead. Oneshot. Nagigou (Gou/Nagisa) K.


Nagisa was _never _a man of few words, in fact, out of everybody Gou had ever been associated with, the most jubilant and talkative was Nagisa himself;

And yet, he had been rendered speechless.

His eyes widened and a choked, breathless gasp fell from his lips carelessly, followed by a shaking, sputtered name call. "G-Gou..."

The redheaded girl spun around in shock, and she was struck with realisation about what had just happened. Her slender fingers trembled in shock and she leant down in a hurried mess and scooped up the towel beneath her, in an effort to cover her bare skin as much as she could.

"Ah-"Nagisa fumbled for words "Please don't scr-"

His mumbled words were cut off by a long overdue shriek, the sound echoed from the bathroom walls and the lips they had fallen from began to quiver in embarrassment, her eyes glossed over with unshed tears threatening to spill.

Nagisa took action fast and ran forward to the girl, placing his palm to her lips hurriedly to silence her scream. His eyes fluttered shut and he exhaled the breath he'd unknowingly been holding as the two of them became enveloped in silence.

He had managed to avoid a particularly dangerous situation, in which Rin would have his throat squeezed between hands. Usually in awkward situations like these, Nagisa would laugh it off had he been found out, but in this case, Nagisa knew better than to fuck with brotherly instinct.

His hand dropped from her lips and he turned to face the petite girl with an apologetic look covering his face. "I'm sorry Gou-Chan I didn't know you were in here... and most of all I didn't know you were..." he trailed off as the image of her ivory skin came to mind, he cleared it with a shake of his head, hoping the rushing blood to his face would subside. "I'm sorry." He finished.

Gou opened her mouth to speak, but her words were interrupted by the thudding of fast paced footsteps.

Gou panicked, and whispered beneath her breath so only Nagisa could hear her, "Crap. That'll be Rin, you need to hide!" her tone was shaky, albeit her desire was to hide that.

Nagisa rolled his eyes and the corner of his lip tugged upward into a smirk. Like fresh hell he was going to degrade himself and squeeze into a tight space, because he could either do that, or pin Gou against the wall and keep the two of them away from the door and hidden.

He chose the latter, much to Gou's dismay.

Before Gou had a chance to so much as object, she found herself pressed against the corner, in _very _close proximity with the daring, obnoxious blonde. Gou's eyes were clenched shut in panic as she heard steps approaching the door, but peeked anyway out of sheer curiosity and saw the familiar shadow lingering in the hallway, and slowly encroaching into the bathroom...but it retracted.

"I swear I heard her." Mumbled Rin, earning a monotonous response back from the stoic Haruka, "You're probably just hearing things." Was the last thing spoken before the steps descended back down the hallway.

Nagisa, amused, stifled laughter as his gaze flickered down to the girl with her eyes shut. But the smile was wiped clean from his face the second Gou exhaled the breath she didn't realise she'd held. The warm breeze fanned over his neck and sent liquid heat flowing through his veins.

A momentary lapse in judgement had caused him to forget the fact that Gou's body was covered in nothing more than a thin white towel, barely being held by those trembling, slender fingers of hers.

He stepped back quickly and let his gaze scan the room, as to land anywhere except in her eyes.

"Haa-"Gou breathed, "That was a close one."

As relieving as it was to be out of a worrying situation, neither of them would admit it, but being pressed up against one another truthfully...wasn't all that bad.

"Sorry." Nagisa apologized, which was followed by a sheepish laugh. He wasn't sorry. He'd enjoyed it.

Gou eyed him suspiciously, that familiar devilish grin of his seemed far from apologetic. "Really now." She huffed

"You caught me" and with that, he broke out into laughter, turning on his heel to walk out the door.

Gou was infuriated with how angelic his laughter sounded, just what kind of facade was this? She wanted to retort with something witty and snappy but she could never get it out.

Nagisa lingered in the door frame for a moment, and with a quick wave of his hand, he whispered,

"I'll make sure to catch you naked again, Gou-chan, hopefully in different circumstances." He laughed musically, and the sound of his steps grew quieter as he walked out.

Gou huffed as the blood rushed to her face; the rosy pink complimented her porcelain cheeks. "It's KOU You insufferable idiot, K-O-U." She yelled down the hallway, her embarrassment intertwined itself into her shaking tone.

She buried her face into her hands, "That boy is going to be the death of me."


End file.
